


Starve a Flu

by h_itoshi



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Massu gets sick, he's a little surprised that Tegoshi still takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starve a Flu

“There you go~” Tegoshi sings as he puts a half filled cup of tea before Massu on the table, smiling brightly. “Don't drink too fast.”

“I don't want to drink at all.” Massu complains, but he rolls over in the couch to look at the teacup like it's challenging him. Actually, he does want to, but he's not sure it'll be worth it. Vomiting isn't his favorite thing after all.

“Come on Massu, you have to eat something or nobody will recognize you when you come back to work, you'll be skinnier than me.” Tegoshi reprimands, and Massu can tell he's having way too much fun playing housewife. He's even got a frilly apron, white with a cherry print and Massu silently has to admit that it suits him.

“Tea's not food.” Massu mutters, still staring at the teacup while considering making the effort to sit up and drink a mouthful. It's his second day home sick, and his stomach's calmed down a little but he doesn't want to upset it unnecessarily. Throwing up is such a waste of energy.

“Baby...” Tegoshi tries to maintain his mothering voice but he can't keep the smile off his face at Massu's childish tone. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No.” Massu groans, only the thought of food making him nauseous again even though Tegoshi's persistently forced him to eat a quarter of a toast every sixth hour. He looks up at Tegoshi, hoping his misery comes through because without his love for food he doesn't really know himself anymore.

Tegoshi just smiles, a beautiful genuine smile as he crouches next to Massu and pets his dirty hair away from his forehead. “You're so cute, do you know that?”

Massu just looks at him, thinking for not the first time that there's definitely something wrong in Tegoshi's head, because he's under an old blanket in the couch, wearing the same pajamas since the day before yesterday and he hasn't showered since he put it on. “... I've never been grosser in my life than I am right now?”

“That's okay.” Tegoshi keeps smiling, and Massu's momentarily distracted by how pretty he is. “At least now I know that this is the worst you'll ever look, right? Besides, you're not nearly as whiny as some of my exes when they were ill.”

Massu just groans, both at Tegoshi's reasoning and the mention of exes, and tries to pull the blanket over his head.

Tegoshi laughs and tugs it back down, leaning down to place a kiss against Massu's temple before retreating.

Massu's honestly impressed with Tegoshi, because this is the first time either of them have been stomach sick and he didn't think Tegoshi would even want to set foot in his apartment. He voices his thoughts, making Tegoshi turn to look over his shoulder where he's sitting on the floor before the television picking out a movie.

“Really?” He asks, brown eyes almost a little hurt. “Of course I would, who else would take care of you?”

Massu's about to apologize, he's just waiting for his swelling heart to get a grip on itself, but then Tegoshi grins. “Besides, I get to be a housewife. I should get a polka dot dress.”

Massu can't help but laugh softly. “Or just get something sparkly from work and be a Hollywood housewife. How comes you're not a nurse anyway?”

Tegoshi's eyes widen at the idea, seeming to ask himself why he didn't think of that, and Massu regrets opening his mouth.

“Maybe I'll be one tomorrow.” Tegoshi grins, but then picks out a DVD and busies himself with setting it up.

Massu watches as Tegoshi's fingers work, but he can't get a glimpse of what movie Tegoshi chose.

“What am I watching?” He asks suspiciously when there's a Paramount logo starting and Tegoshi rises from the floor, brushing invisible dirt off of his apron.

“ _We_ 're...” Tegoshi says pointedly, sitting down on the couch at the level of Massu's knees before crawling up to lie half on top of him. “Watching Mean Girls, because you can't protest in this state. Besides, chick flicks are obligatory when you're home sick, just like gossip magazines.”

Massu sighs, but lets Tegoshi nestle his way in behind him, his tired body automatically relaxing at the familiar heat. “Yuya, you'll get sick.”

“Doesn't matter. You'll take care of me, right?” Tegoshi mumbles, lips brushing gently against Massu's ear, and he agrees without even having to think about it.

 

~*~


End file.
